1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic microscope widely used in a medical field, which can vary a stereoscopic view field for an object or an illumination angle for the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The stereoscopic microscope has been widely used in a medical field such as operation or inspection, a research field and an industrial field and it is useful to enhance precision and safety in the operation.
A degree of a stereoscopic image in the stereoscopic microscope is determined by observing the object with a given base line spacing between a pair of left and right observation optical systems arranged above the object. As the base line spacing increases, the stereoscopic effect increases. When a portion of the object to be observed is at a deep position, for example, in a narrow recess, illumination light does not reach it or it cannot be observed with the predetermined stereoscopic view angle. Depending on the position of the portion to be observed, it cannot be observed unless the illumination angle or the stereoscopic view angle is changed. Accordingly, in order to obtain a precise stereoscopic image, it is desired to change the illumination angle or the stereoscopic view angle during the observation.